


spots and splashes

by beholdtherollyjoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan January Joy 2021 (Once Upon a Time), Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, Puppies, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beholdtherollyjoger/pseuds/beholdtherollyjoger
Summary: It all starts with a dog’s compassion and it all ends with a puppy-filled house.With a Swan and a Jones in the mix, it’s the promise of a happy family.
Relationships: Anita/Roger (101 Dalmatians), Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	spots and splashes

**Author's Note:**

> Leave 2020 behind and start your 2021 with some happiness! Let’s all thank @csjanuaryjoy for helping us welcome this year with brighter adventures from our favourite pirate and swan. This is my first time participating in anything CS related so I hope I can help bring some joy to your day!
> 
> This project was one of the first ideas I knew fit in this theme because it came to me when I was, honestly, going through a bad time. We all have Disney movies that make us feel good and that day it just so happened to be “101 Dalmatians”.
> 
> It doesn’t follow the story exactly ( where would be the fun in that? ) but it’s the essence that counts, right? Also I was definitely inspired by @thisonesatellite and @profdanglaisstuff ‘s puppy stories. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy some CS with Dalmatians.

_ The bachelor life wasn’t as glamorous as I’d hoped. It involved a lot of sitting around, eating and walking. A lot of walks. And while that was fun in the first years, it quickly became boring. There was more life in the house before; I think he gets lonely now. My pet used to laugh more, play more, go out more, now he mostly spends his free time with me or settles in front of the piano for hours when he has to work. My pet’s name is Killian, Killian Jones, he’s a songwriter. I’m Roger, the one with the spots. He took me home when I was just a pup and we’ve been inseparable since. But we’ve been all the other has for so long that I couldn’t see why he shouldn’t have a mate to keep him company. He is a caring and handsome pet, as far as I’m aware, who deserves a worthy mate. _

The window seat where Roger lounged while Killian played the piano overlooked the busy Main Street within walking distance of the Storybrooke Park. That was the park which every dog owner in the town frequented, due to the vast green areas and the large lake in its middle. Turning his head to peer out the window, Roger took the opportunity to analyse the humans meandering up and down the street.

_ I’m not the best judge of human beauty but I should be able to find exactly what he needs. _

Strolling down the street, with her nose stuck in a book and completely at the mercy of her Afghan Hound’s sense of navigation, in the direction of the store that always smelled like old things, appeared Belle French. She always gave Roger great belly rubs and a treat or two.

_ She’d be good, she’s kind, she likes books, just like Killian. And she’s always good to me. _

The sound of a bell distracted Roger from his perusal in time to see a man take the book from Belle’s face with a teasing smile at which she laughed. 

_ That man is an unusual breed, very unusual. _

With a kiss, the couple entered the shop.

_ Ugh, surely not. She has a mate already. _

Walking in the opposite direction and completely ignoring the store, appeared the ice cream shop owner - on a summer’s day such as this, it was surprising for her to find the time to walk her French Bulldog. 

_ Hmm, maybe, she could warm up to us. _

Just then, her little dog let out the most high-pitched bark that echoed through the apartment and caused Killian to miss his key, letting out a frustrated sigh before starting all over.

_ Nope, they won’t do. _

Quickly gathering Roger’s attention was the clicking of the Mayor’s heels on the sidewalk.

_ Now, there’s a fancy breed. _

By her side, matching her steps was her Poodle who didn’t usually pay much attention to anyone when they met at the park despite the tempting friendship between Regina and Killian.

_ Perhaps, a little too fancy. Too fancy, indeed. _

Right behind her, Violet came running out of the ice cream store with her Golden Retriever pup jumping at her legs trying to get a lick of her frozen treat.

_ Too young. _

On the opposite side of the road, the owner of the local diner and bed and breakfast carried her Cavalier King Charles Spaniel in her arms as the animal was already tired of its morning walk.

_ Too old. _

With a frustrated groan, Roger laid his head on the window sill.

_ It’s a real problem. No one is good enough. _

Just then, with the sun shining on her golden hair, came strolling the local sheriff. It was one of her days off so she had her Dalmatian on her leash as they walked.   
  
_ Now, that’s more like it! The most beautiful creature on four legs!  _

Thinking of his pet once more, Roger took a gander at the woman.

_ Oh, she’s lovely too! She’ll do quite nicely. This is it! I won’t find another pair like that in this life or the next! _

Soon, they were walking out of his sight, in the direction that Roger knew led to the park. He went there daily, he knew it like the back of his paw.

_The park is the perfect place for them to meet. Now, all I need is to get his attention as fast as possible._ _It is still too early but he can never resist a good begging. I’m not losing our opportunity._

The sounds of scratching nails on wood and of canine whining were able to lift Killian’s attention from the piano keys. He turned to see Roger at the door holding his leash in his mouth with an expectant look.

“It’s still too early, Rog, let me work for a bit longer.”

Killian’s attention was back on the piano until he felt a weight on his thigh. Looking down, his dog was ignoring his request and doing his best imploring eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that. You are too spoiled, I can’t do everything you want, you know?”

That didn’t stop the new symphony of whines and Roger had gotten very good at begging.

“Fine!” Killian sighed in defeat as he stood from the bench and stretched to the victorious yipping of his dog. “I suppose it’s not today that either of us learned our lesson.”

As soon as he put on his jacket, Roger was already dropping the leash in his hand and, at its closing click, he began dragging Killian through the open door, barely giving him time to grab his book.

“Calm down, boy, I can’t keep up.”

_ Come on, Killian, they are getting away! _

Killian stopped resisting his dog’s pulls once he noticed that his insistence wasn’t stopping. His neighbours already knew of the enthusiastic behaviour of his dog and there was no use trying to salvage any kind of reputation he probably had. The lonely songwriter had already caused enough rumours to be interesting anymore. 

Entering the park, Roger slowed his stride and Killian relaxed a little, trying to enjoy the walk. They always settled in the same spot and Roger knew it well, they’d end up there at some point, once his dog finally found what he seemed so eager to find.

_ Where are they? I’m sure they came here, what dog doesn’t want to come to the park? _

A barking sound caught his attention but it wasn’t them, it was Regina Mills’ poodle standing at attention at the new passing company and rejecting it right away. Killian barely had time to wave at the Mayor before Roger was pulling at him again.

“Slow down, what’s gotten into you?”

Roger stopped once more at the bridge where Ingrid and her dog sharing an ice cream caught his attention. He didn’t waste more than a second before turning around to keep looking, almost tripping Killian and ignoring his surprised yelp.

_ Maybe I missed them. Maybe they didn’t come to the park after all. _

Before he could think of giving up, he saw them. Sitting on a bench, close to their usual spot, sharing the same shade they always did when they came to the park - it was almost like fate.

_ This is perfect! But I can’t depend on Killian, he doesn’t have it in him anymore. He’ll sit by the lake and he’ll read his book and that’ll be it. It's all up to me! _

In a much calmer stride, Roger nudged Killian in the direction of their spot, walking in front of the two females on the bench. The Dalmatian with her head on her owner’s lap and the woman with one hand on her phone and the other on the dog’s head. As they walked, Roger could swear the woman looked at them and the dog too.

_ Now, all I need is to get their attention. Come on, think! Ah-ha! _

With a playful yip, Roger mouthed the book from Killian’s hands, lowering his body in a teasing position and shaking his posterior hoping his human would play along.

“Roger, you silly boy, what’s gotten into you?”

With a glance at the bench, he could see the blonde watching him and his owner but quickly turned to her phone again. In a juvenile strut, Roger dropped the book on the bench, right next to the human. That caused both humans to look at each other for the most fleeting of seconds. Killian was sure she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

With a sigh, Killian rose from the ground and crouched in front of his dog.

“What are you up to, boy? You’re not usually this playful.”

_ The girl, Killian, talk to her! _

But when Roger tried to indicate the woman to his human, she was gone. Her dog along with her. Where could they have gone? He tried to catch their scent while Killian stored his book in his jeans’ back pocket.

“Alright, how about we find a different spot today?” Killian asked as he clicked the leash back into its place. But before he could do anything else, the dog had already caught a glimpse of the duo and he was once again being pulled, this time in the direction of the lake.

_ I’m not giving up. They have to meet each other, no matter what. _

In an impulsive move, Roger was able to catch up to them and tangle his leash around the two humans’ legs causing both of them to yelp in surprise.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I don’t-”

“Get off me, what are you doing?”

With a pull, Roger managed to unbalance both humans leaving them stumbling towards the lake. The woman’s Dalmatian tried to grab her owner’s sweater with her mouth but with their momentum it was no use and both humans tumbled into the lake. In the midst of the sputtering and coughing, they emerged completely soaked. On dry land, each dog seemed concerned with their own humans, the female completely ignoring Roger.

“I’m terribly sorry. Please, let me help you.” 

Always the gentleman, Killian tried offering his hand to the woman who, in turn, swatted it away with a scowl in her face. 

“I think you’ve done enough.”

“I’m really sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into my dog, he doesn’t usually do stuff like this.”

_ Perhaps, it was too much.  _

Only half-listening to his excuses, the woman ran a hand through her wet hair to get it off her face and stood up, the water hitting them by the knees. He got distracted taking the time to properly watch her and well, he had been right before - the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. It seemed that she hadn’t fully looked at him before either and now, Killian noticed with just a hint of pride, she was taking proper notice of him. With a shake of her head, she finally took stock of what was happening and with a look of shock, removed a dripping phone from her back pocket.

“My phone!”

That seemed to remind Killian of the contents of his own back pocket and after a small struggle, he removed his ruined book.

“My book!”

The humans looked at the other’s destroyed possessions and then at each other and began to laugh. 

_ Perhaps not! _

In between the laughter, the sheriff finally accepted Killian’s help and their shoes squished when they struggled their way out.

“I’m really sorry, please allow me to pay for the damages. It was my dog’s fault after all.”

When she smiled at his apology, Killian almost lost his balance at its beauty and felt instantly ridiculous over that notion.

“No, it’s okay, I have insurance exactly for these situations. You’d be surprised how often it happens.” There was a shy smile and she tucked wet strands behind her ear. “I’m sorry about your book.”

“It’s alright, this was my third time reading it, I know how it ends.” 

They both laughed once more and Roger was sure this was the most Killian had laughed in such a short time. The humans’ eyes shone as they looked at each other and even the other Dalmatian approached in a much better mood than before.

“I’m Killian, Killian Jones.” He introduced himself, only then realising that they hadn’t actually released the other’s hands and he knew that the tips of his ears were impossibly red now - and maybe she found it endearing if the blush covering her cheeks meant something.

“I’m Emma Swan. It’s a pleasure to meet you, though I could have done without the lake.”

They were entering a new record of laughs and there seemed to be a whole slew of unspoken words in their eyes. Roger nudged their still touching hands, finally making them let go with only the smallest hint of regret in their eyes. The animal recognised the nervous tick of his owner when the now-free hand found his ear before acknowledging his dog’s.

“This old rascal is Roger.” Killian’s eyes left Emma’s and settled on his dog only for a few moments, before meeting hers once again with an intensity he hadn’t thought himself capable of.

Emma seemed to have forgotten where she was, so lost in his blue eyes, before almost jumping when her dog licked her hand. “Right, this is Anita.” Her eyes landed on her dog looking for a reprieve from the tension of the moment as she absentmindedly petted her head.

“If I can’t pay for the damages, let me buy you some coffee? Or anything you like to drink.”

_ Oh, I’ve never seen that shade on his cheeks, this is working better than I expected! _

“I like hot chocolate with cinnamon, even in the summer.” Her breathy chuckle was accompanied by her own red shade of her cheeks.

“That sounds delightful.” Roger was sure she hadn’t seen such a brilliant smile on his owner’s face in a long time.

“I don’t think anyone would serve us like this.” Emma gestured towards her clothes, taking the opportunity to break eye contact, at least so that she could normalise her breathing. “I think she’d threaten us with the crossbow I know she keeps behind the counter.”

Killian’s laugh could have powered a whole town and maybe she should present the idea to the Mayor or some other ridiculous thing. Emma was trying not to let her ego explode at the thought of being able to make him laugh like that.

“Oh, I’m sure she would. She is a scary woman. Perhaps later? With less lake?” His face would crack if he didn’t stop smiling but it was impossible. She had a plant stuck in her hair and her eyes fluttered when he removed it.

Emma cleared her throat. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time. “Later, yeah, good call!”

Killian laughed, already unable to imagine being away from her even if for a few hours. A happy yelp caught his attention and he turned to see Roger and Anita playing as if they’d known each other for years instead of minutes.

“It seems they are getting along.” He nodded towards the dogs with a smile.

“Maybe he did it on purpose.” Her hands went inside her back pockets and she barely acknowledged her ruined phone when Killian was smiling at her like that. “We should get going, I feel like there’s a whole ecosystem living in my boot.”

Killian really needed to stop laughing so much but it was out of his control at this point and Emma joined when he removed a water lily from behind his neck.

“Aye, I think that’s for the best. Allow me to accompany you?”

“Sure. Plus, I don’t think we’ll be able to separate them any time soon.”

It remained unsaid the fact that it would be close to impossible for the two of them to separate but Killian understood it and agreed.

They walked side by side out of the park and down the street, ignoring the looks of their neighbours at their less than presentable ensemble. The dogs strolled ahead of them, attention only on the other, while their owners got to know each other - the usual first meeting conversation. By the time they reached the sidewalk leading to her loft, Killian was sure he was halfway in love with Emma Swan. And it seemed to be mutual.

“See you at 6?”

“Aye, I’ll be the devilishly handsome owner of a mischievous dog.”

Her laugh and consequent blushing accompanied her to her door and both dog and owner shared the same look of longing watching the door close on their new friends. Roger leaned against Killian’s legs with a short whine and he sighed before petting his dog’s head.

“I know, Rog, she’s amazing, isn’t she?”

_ She really is... her pet is great too. _

“Let’s go home. We have ladies to impress.”

After that first outing came many more and Granny already had their beverages prepared as soon as they stepped through the door by the second week. At the end of the third week, Emma took the plunge and asked Killian out on a date, to a restaurant, with more formal wear than their trusted leather jackets and even Roger donned a bowtie on his collar. Both females were charmed and Emma’s red blush almost matched the rose he offered when he called her stunning.

That first date ended with their first kiss and this time, Killian was the one to invite her. They kept accepting each other’s invites and six weeks later, they knew they loved each other.

It took another month before they finally told each other and their matching smiles filled their cozy spot in the park. The dogs didn’t have such a concept but they too had deemed the other their partner for life.

Five months after their splashy meeting, they moved in together. It was a good thing Emma was the Sheriff because it took almost the entire day shift to move Killian’s piano down the street before it found its new home by the loft’s giant window.

Roger had been with Killian for years, heard all manner of tunes but ever since that day, each new song was more beautiful than the other. All an artist needs is a muse and Killian had his Swan.

Their move had come just in time for the announcement that Anita was pregnant. Emma and Killian were shocked but so delighted, they celebrated and that night, both dreamed of a human baby surrounded by spotted puppies. Killian dreamed of a girl, a blonde blue-eyed treasure that was theirs. Emma dreamed of a boy, a dark haired green-eyed blessing to fill their hearts. Neither told the other for both thought it was much too soon.

Both humans had suffered plenty of heartbreaks in their short lives. Killian suffered the loss of his family until only he remained and the loss of who he had considered to have been the love of his life. His heart had been closed for so long that now, with such love in his life, he was determined not to lose it. The ring - the one that had been his mother’s, the one that Liam had passed on to him, the one that he planned to use to propose to Emma - had been hiding in his sock drawer for a few weeks, waiting to be used.

Emma didn’t have a family. She had grown up alone and her heart had been protected by mile-high walls that had been built year after year. Walls that one man had been able to break only to break her heart and the rubble didn’t make for good construction. The next one to come into her life had given her a lot, a home in this seaside town and love, but he had left too. Her heart wasn’t broken this time because he had not intended to leave her, there had been an accident, but her heart was tender now. She had taken a leap of faith and Killian’s love helped mend her fragile heart. Finding the ring had all but restored it.

For 3 weeks, Emma waited for the proposal. She was sure it was coming but every day she waited, she grew more nervous. He surely had a plan. She just needed to be patient.

By the end of the 3rd week, Emma found that her patience had paid off. She had just arrived home from work when she saw that the cause of the dim light were the dozens of candles lit all around the coffee table where Killian had arranged their dinner. 

“David offered to look after the dogs. Those candles wouldn’t survive around Roger.”

She chuckled, completely endeared, and the evening was perfect even if by the time they started the first course, Killian had to get up to turn on the lights because the candles were starting to die out. Despite knowing what was coming, Emma was nervous as she ate, especially when Killian’s own nerves were starting to show. When he produced the desert from the kitchen and she saw the ring leaning against the sundae bowl, her vision went blurry. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn’t get on one knee since they were both sitting on the floor but he made an effort, holding the ring in a slightly shaky hand.

However, sometimes things don’t go according to plan and he had barely finished saying her name and the first verb tense before she all but ran to the bathroom with a hand covering her mouth. Attentive as he naturally was, Killian had followed her.

“I really hope this isn’t your answer, love.” Despite his nervous laughter, he quickly helped keep the hair away from her face and she was soothed by the strokes at her back.

It felt like hours before she could actually reassure him. But she did, after washing her mouth and sitting on the now closed toilet seat. His hands had found hers at her knees and his eyes held all the concerned questions he had and waited for her to answer. 

“This was definitely not my answer.” She hoped her gentle caresses of his cheek made up for the weak tone of her voice. “I’m late and I’m not sure yet but I think there’s more of me to love than what you're proposing to.” She spoke fast and kept her eyes fixed on their hands.

Killian’s exhale was extremely loud in the quiet house. She feared the worst when he removed his hands from hers but looking back, she should have known better.

“In that case,” Killian started, and he was properly on one knee now, holding the ring in his hand. “Emma Swan, will you marry me and hopefully, make us a family?”

Killian was not without fears and not having had a father worthy of taking after, he was afraid of his own role as a father. But, at Emma’s enthusiastic acceptance and fiery kiss, he knew that with his Swan by his side, he could conquer any fears.

Once three pregnancy tests and a thrilling visit to the hospital confirmed that Emma was, in fact, pregnant, time seemed to fly by. Without a family to celebrate with, they decided to marry at City Hall accompanied by David and Mary Margaret - who had become close to family for both of them. Despite their desire for simplicity, Emma was happy to have succumbed to Mary Margaret’s insistence on a white dress, proper photos and a celebratory dinner at Granny’s. The photo album that had come from that event was a more than pleasant result.

In no time at all, the Swan-Jones household was increasing. They both owed much to Ruby Lucas, the local vet and close friend, who had followed the pregnancy and birth of the 15 spotless puppies. They kept all of them. There had been a discussion about it but neither really wanted to leave the future of the pups to chance. They would figure it out. 

The house was full with the yapping of the babies. For 3 weeks since the puppies had been born they had managed it - even with the added stress of the constant calls from Emma’s old colleague who just had to see the puppies and whose number they had quickly blocked. Until the day they came back home from an appointment. They hadn’t spoken for the entire ride home but as soon as the door closed, Killian let out a breath he had surely been holding since he had gotten the news before letting himself lean against the door.

“Twins!”

“I know!”

Emma was pacing. That had caught Roger’s attention and he circled his owners before a new set of yelps brought him back to his family.

“What will we do?”

That question caught Killian’s attention and he quickly left his spot to rush to Emma and hold her hands in a reassuring grip.

“We’ll figure it out, we have done great so far.”

“But the house is so small and now puppies and twins…”

“Then we’ll get a bigger house. Like David and Mary Margaret, with a big yard and lots of room.”

“And a swing and a tree-house, they should have that, right?”

“Of course! Your heart’s desire, Swan, that’s all I want you to have.” Their hands intertwined over her stomach. “Yours and theirs.”

“I love you so much.”

“And I love you.”

Their kiss was everything - sweet, passionate and slightly salty from Emma’s happy tears. 

Soon they would have a Victorian pale-blue house, with a view of the sea, with more rooms than they need and the dogs definitely have their own room, and two toddling babies - a boy and a girl who share their father’s hair and their mother’s eyes. But before that future, they would have to prepare.

“Does this mean we’ll have to move the piano again?”


End file.
